


Salty Kisses

by peachysana



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, but sweet ending?, its short but here, little angst i guess, twice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 07:22:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15310341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachysana/pseuds/peachysana
Summary: Twice is on a vacation at the beach without managers. Jeongyeon finds Jihyo on the beach at night and the latter confesses her feelings.





	Salty Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> There you go, peeps. I hope you enjoy this..thing. I'm practicing my writing, cause it's the only way I can improve! Thanks to my bean for giving it a read before I embarrass myself!

Jeongyeon’s bones cracked as she got up from the couch, announcing she would help Jihyo with the dishes. Some girls hummed in acknowledgment, but the others were too engrossed in the movie to respond.

The short-haired girl dragged her feet on the hardwood floor only to enter an empty kitchen. She looked around but saw no sign of Jihyo. She went ahead regardless and continued washing the abandoned dishes. Cleaning was somehow a stress reliever for her ever since she was very young and needed to forget the haunting thoughts of her peers bullying her. With the idol life, the inevitable stress would overcome her from time to time and Jeongyeon was glad to share a place with eight girls she could pick up after. The promotions just ended a few days ago and the company allowed them one week of vacation to unwind. The girls decided to stay over at Tzuyu’s parents’ beach house. What was the reason for this intimate vacation spot? Simple. No managers in sight. The girls can enjoy nature peacefully without anybody from upper management keeping an eye on them.

Jeongyeon placed the last plate on the drying rack and looked out the window that offered a perfect view of the ocean. She was about to turn around when a small figure caught her eye. It was Jihyo out there on the beach. She was facing the ocean and Jeongyeon could only see her back as her long dark hair flowed with the breeze, but she knew who it was instantly. After drying her hands, she peeked into the living room to make sure everyone was all right and made her way outside through the back door. She climbed down the stairs that led right to the beach and cringed as soon as her bare feet hit the sand - she hated the feeling of the grains between her toes. When she reached Jihyo, she quietly sat down next to her close enough so their thighs were touching. Now Jeongyeon had a much better view of the latter. The reflection of the vast ocean shone in her chocolate brown eyes. Her white dress slowly fluttered at the same pace as the summer breeze taking its course. As Jeongyeon gazed at the younger girl, her eyes touched upon her lips. Those red lips were so lovely. Nobody is perfect, but Jeongyeon felt fortunate to be near someone who is close to perfection. The other girl held her legs up to her chest, eyes fixated on the ocean, and stayed still as Jeongyeon wondered if she noticed her presence.

The blue skies from a few hours ago gave way to shades of dark pink and purple hue which seemed to have come straight out of a painting. The sunset was a deep gold light fading on the horizon. Waves crashing on the shore at a soothing pace and the distant laughter coming from the house were the only things breaking the silence.

Jihyo suddenly shivered which made Jeongyeon snap out of her thoughts. The latter took off her sweater and offered it to the younger girl.

“Thanks,” whispered Jihyo with a small smile that did not quite reach her eyes.

Jeongyeon nodded. “What’s wrong?” she asked softly.

Jihyo shrugged and kept mum. She stretched her legs in front of her and started playing with the sand to occupy her hands.

“Why don’t you come inside? It was Sana’s turn to choose the movie and I know you love when it’s her night.” 

“No, I just…” Jihyo answered as she shook her head. “I just need some fresh air.”

Jeongyeon looked down and saw Jihyo’s finger drawing abstract shapes in the sand. She took the girl’s hand and slowly rubbed her palm with her thumb. They locked eyes and Jeongyeon stared for a few seconds. It was enough to see all the conflict and pain inside them.

“Talk to me, please...What happened?”

Jihyo shook her head, but the other girl put a hand on her cheek and gently turned her head to face her. 

“It’s just you and me,” whispered Jeongyeon. “You can tell me.”

The younger girl sighed and closed her eyes.

“I’m just...I’m just so tired.”

“I know, we all are. But this week, all we’re going to do is sleep and watch movies, alright?”

Jihyo pushed Jeongyeon’s hand away from her face.

“It’s not like that,” she answered with sheer annoyance. “It’s getting too much...I can’t keep doing this.”

She looked down and stared at her hands. They both stayed silent for a while before Jeongyeon started playing with her hair in a soothing motion.

“I’ve been wanting to tell you this for awhile...and I need you to listen. You don't have to be there for everyone all the time.”

Jeongyeon waited for a reply, but it never came. She continued in a low voice. 

“We can take care of ourselves. It's not your job to do so. Stop putting so much pressure on yourself.”

“But I have to!”

“No, you don’t,” Jeongyeon shook her head. “We’re nine people for fuck’s sake. We take care of each other. Stop putting everyone’s well-being above yours, okay?”

Jihyo kept quiet but gave a small nod.

“We love you, Jihyo. We all do. Stop beating yourself up over small things. You need to start taking care of yourself too.”

Jeongyeon put her hand under the younger girl’s chin to make her look up. When she did, Jeongyeon’s heart broke. Jihyo had tears streaming down her face and clearly had trouble breathing. She felt the need to protect the younger girl from any further harm. Despite the tears falling, Jihyo still glistened with pure elegance. This was the moment Jeongyeon found Jihyo the most beautiful.

“N-not all of you.”

“What?” 

“You s-said you all love me,” she said between hiccups, “but it's not true.” 

Jeongyeon let out a small laugh. She reached for a strand of hair that hid Jihyo’s face and tucked it behind her ear.

“What are you talking about? Of course, it is. We all love you, I swear,” Jeongyeon reassured.

Jihyo shook her head. Sensing she needed a moment, Jeongyeon kept to herself. They both glanced into the ocean for a while. The water turned into a darker shade under the night sky as the waves tried to reach their feet.

“I called my parents...I c-called them yesterday and told them,” Jihyo whispered.

Jeongyeon couldn't hide the surprise in her voice.

“Did you? How did th-”

Sobs interrupted her. Jihyo’s face was starting to turn red and glistened with tears that were not slowing down. Jeongyeon came to the realization that the call did not go as well as the other girl expected. She had talked about this for a few weeks now. She just had to muster the courage and apparently, that did not lead to the relief one could expect. Jeongyeon opened her mouth a few times and tried to find the right words, but decided to move closer to the other girl and wrapped her arms around her hoping Jihyo could feel what the words failed to express. She rubbed her back while kissing her head and waited for the sobs to stop.

“Look at me, Jihyo,” whispered Jeongyeon as she used her thumb to wipe the last tears that were making their way on the girl’s cheeks.

“We love you...I love you. So much. And your parents can’t take that away from us, okay? Maybe they need time to adjust or something. But for now, we’re here for you. All eight of us.”

Jihyo looked at her and smiled. That big radiant smile of hers that could make Jeongyeon’s world stop. She smiled wider and glanced at Jeongyeon’s lips. She proceeded to look into her eyes as if she was quietly asking for something. The older girl’s gaze softened. Jeongyeon brought a hand to cup Jihyo’s cheek as the other hand on her waist pulled the younger and delicate girl even closer. She glanced at her lips briefly and let out a shaky breath before closing her eyes as she leaned in slowly. And just like that, their lips met. Jeongyeon smiled when she tasted the sweet lip balm on the other girl’s lips. The world came to a halt for a second. The sound of the waves and the cries of the birds seemed muffled when it reached their ears. To anyone who would have watched, it looked like a sweet and simple kiss, but it meant so much more to the both of them. It was a kiss that, Jeongyeon hoped, would make Jihyo realize she was worthy. Worthy of being loved and happy. It was now her turn to take care of the younger girl. Jeongyeon broke the kiss first to rest their foreheads together. She pecked her on the nose which elicited a giggle from the other girl. She needed to make it a point that she would make the lady in front of her the happiest woman alive. 

Jeongyeon got up and brushed the sand off her shorts before offering a hand to Jihyo.

“Come on, beautiful. Let’s go take a walk.”

The two started walking as the small waves were wrapping around their ankles. Jeongyeon’s arm was around Jihyo’s shoulder, the latter rested her head against Jeongyeon, and a content smile formed on her face.

“Wait...should we tell the girls?” asked Jihyo. 

Jeongyeon shushed her with another kiss. 

“Don’t worry about the girls. Tonight is just about you.”


End file.
